tanisfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 203
"Pacifica" aired on May 18, 2016. Summary Information on Nathaniel Carter MK discovers Carter's name on an application for Tax Free Status connected to an alleged cult operating a group of self-help cottages, and his address of employment is listed as Parzavala Communications. He ran a Parzavala subsidiary in the field of biotechnology, he purchased rare books and other items at auction, including Lovecraft, Derleth and Eld Fen. And perhaps most tellingly, Cameron Ellis got extremely weird and cryptic whenever Nathaniel Carter's name came up. Nic Finds Veronika MK received an alert that Veronika's cell phone pinged a nearby cell tower, so Nic calls her and gets through. Veronika has no memory of what happened, and she doesn't know where Sam Reynolds or Morgan Miller are. She cuts the conversation short, and Nic receives an out-of-service recording when he tries ringing her back. Nic Visits Pacifica Station Nic asks Cameron Ellis more questions about Tanis; Ellis reveals he's known about what he calls the Breach since his first year after college when he was recruited by a group of scientists calling themselves Section, for his "above average scientific acumen", in order to conduct anthropological and biological research anomalistics. His first assignment was looking into geophysical anomalies in the Pacific Northwest. Nic and Ellis tour Pacifica, and Ellis explains it was built in the 50s, and was last occupied by a Breach research team in the late 80s. While Section didn't build Pacifica, they ran it from the late 60s until 1985, when its maintenance was taken over by TeslaNova. Geoff and Nic Investigate the Wall On their way to visit the Breach, Geoff warns Nic against hypnosis, saying it had a negative effect on him after his time serving in Afghanistan and that it took him a few months to recover. They arrive at the wall, estimated to be over twenty feet tall, and Geoff determines it's comprised of grey pancake, a military-grade, expensive mixture used to build armouries and other key structures while he was in Afghanistan. An armed patrol arrives and tells Nic and Geoff to leave the area. Nic's Hypnosis Nic undergoes another hypnosis session; this time, he talks about being shown how to use certain tools, like dowsing rods and special stones, and that there was some entity in the cabin that didn't want him or his friends there. Nic has since concluded that he was speaking while in a dream state, and not describing a real-life experience. The Key in Lyle Stevik's Room at the Lake Quinault Inn A young woman writes in to Nic to tell him about her experiences staying in Lyle Stevik's motel room in 2006. She found a key attached to a block of key-shaped wood floating in the room's toilet tank, and she tells Nic in her letter that her life has been horrible since it's been in her possession. She offers to leave it in the mailbox of her trailer if Nic insists on investigating. Eld Fen Document Nic reads more from the Eld Fen package, including the note from August Wick revealing that he was the executor of John Corroman's estate after his untimely death, which led to his ultimate obsession with what Corroman was investigating: Eld Fen. Cult Intervention Recording MK sends Nic a recording she found of what sounds like an intervention for a young woman involved in a cult. Madison, having come home after the news of her sister's death, is confronted by her mother, a man named David who insists Madison come with him, and eventually her supposedly dead sister. After realizing it was all a ruse to get her home and away from the organization she seems to be involved with, it sounds as though Madison is dragged from the room, warning people that they have no idea what's coming, that "the navigator knows everything", and that "King Wurm" is waking up. Characters Recurring Characters Nic Silver, host and producer MK, information specialist Cameron Ellis, CEO of TeslaNova Geoff van Sant, Tanis investigator, brother of Karl van Sant Guest Characters Veronika Pilman, researcher Dr. Monique Bernier, sleep doctor Alex Reagan, journalist Madison, actor and cult member Rick, Madison's agent David, Madison's intervention leader Madison's mother Scout, Madison's sister Notes http://tanistranscripts.weebly.com/episode-203-pacifica.html Category:Episodes